mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sneyser
|release date = 2019-06-19 |release version = 2.3.0 |element1 = Air |element2 = Water |element3 = Cold |element4 = Fire |class = Natural |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Oasis |beds required = 4 |size = 3 x 3 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |breeding = + Quibble and Boskus + Pango and Phangler + Glowl and Maw Higher rate of success: + Congle and Kayna + Whaddle and Mammott + Woolabee and Toe Jammer + Wynq and Tweedle |likes = |buying price relics = 200 |selling price coin = 2,000,000 |placement xp = 180,000 |dawn of fire version = }} Description Sneyser is a crocodile-like monster. It looks different from the Dawn of Fire game as an adult. It has an underbite, four tusks, and a large nose. It has ice tufts on the side of its face and has geysers that have expanded into a pool of warm water on top of its body. It has a tiny tail, and there is no lava leaking out of its nose. Song Audio Sample: It sounds more like a bass synth rather than a sub-bass synth. It also follows the same beat as the Mammott's singing like the Thumpies, but it also plays where the Tweedle and Glowl sing. Breeding The Sneyser can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Water, Cold and Fire without repeating any. The following pairs of Double Element Monsters can be used to breed a Sneyser: * + Quibble and Boskus * + Pango and Phangler * + Glowl and Maw However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Congle and Kayna * + Whaddle and Mammott * + Woolabee and Toe Jammer * + Wynq and Tweedle Of these, Woolabee+Toe Jammer is the best combination, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. However Congle+Kayna has the shortest breeding time for the three-elemental. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Glowl|9||Fire Bush|5||Tub Fountain|26||Toob|10| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin "Sneyser" seems to be a portmanteau of the words "sneeze" (or "snot") and "geyser". It may also partially come from "Synthesizer" Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * was revealed to be reintroduced in the Fire Oasis reveal. *It has the same art style as the My Singing Monsters: Composer Eggs, the revived Celestials, and Jammer Splash. In MSM Live, it was revealed that that was because they were (re)designed by the same artist. *Unlike in Dawn of Fire, Sneyser plays in short note like the Vhamp in Celestial Island. *Also unlike Dawn of Fire, Sneyser‘s nose no longer drips lava while idle. *When Fire Oasis was first released, Sneyser had some animation errors, notably on its tail and geyser bubbles. Those errors have since been fixed. *According to the Orangeglass Path description, Sneyser has a "leathery hide" Category:Monsters Category:Natural Monsters Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Fire Oasis Category:Air Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Fire